


The Awakening

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clairvoyance, Full Shift Werewolves, Multi, Peter Hale deserved better, Season/Series 01, Werewolves, will clean up tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a small town is plagued by werewolves, wendigos, druids, and... something else.





	The Awakening

On the night a wolf howled in Beacon Hills for the first time in six years, it was snowing. It wasn’t a thick, blinding snow that caused schools to shut down and the police to ticket people who are out and about. It was a feathery light snow that just barely settled on the ground before disappearing into the air. A mere sprinkle.

It was cold enough to where all the animals on the street sought out a shelter of some kind, but not so cold that the homeless were freezing to death. It was January 2nd, the early morning hours of the day after the start of the new year. And not a soul should have been up this late, or much less out and about roaming the silent streets of a podunk town.

Deep in suburbia, in a small worn down house with no fireplace nor chimney, an old woman sat in an even older rocking chair with knitting needles and a half finished quilt in her lap. The television was still on, toned down to a low volume. Days of our Lives was still playing on the screen, the same show the woman had fallen asleep to.

Her once deep sunset colored hair had turned completely gray long ago, and she wasn’t vain enough to bring herself to dye it. The wrinkles in her skin and around her eyes were relaxed in her state of sleep.

Until her hazel eyes opened with a start and her whole body straightened, her ears ringing with a sort of impatience that she hasn’t experienced in a long time. Her heart began beating in her chest rapidly and she began sweating.

With newfound energy she grabbed the sides of the rocking chair and stood, letting the knitting needles and her project of the week fall to the ground with a thud she didn’t quite here.

“Holly?” her voice was raspy, but it seemed to ring out into the empty house. There was no reply.

At once, she began moving across the den and into the small hall, opening the door to the basement.

“Holly?” her voice rang out with even more urgency now, and there was no reply. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to make it down all eleven carpeted steps, she turned back and made her way to the old rotary phone that hung on the wall.

Her hands shook as she turned the knob to the correct numbers.

She took the phone and held it to her ear, listening as the tone rang and rang and rang. There was no answer. Instead, a voicemail sounded:

“Hey, you’ve reached Holly. Leave a message or try me again later. Or, you know, just text m-“

The woman slammed the phone on the receiver before picking it up again and turning the knob to a new set of numbers.

The other end of the line picked up on the fourth ring. Before they could speak, the woman began talking.

“Alan, it’s happening again.”

  
Miles from the small house in surburbia she shared with her grandmother, Holly Sayers wandered.

There was no better word for it. She wandered, waiting to realize where she needed to go. Her body still asleep, most of her mind lay dormant as well, and it didn’t even register when her bare left foot stepped on a nail.

The blood spilled from her skin onto the earth as she continued to walk in a trancelike state. Another howl echoed through the air and something inside her needed to find the source. One foot continued to go into the other for a long time until she was smack in the middle of the woods.

No pain from her limb registered and the temperature didn’t either. She stood, calm breaths shimmying in the cold air. Goosebumps rose all over her body, but she didn’t feel them.

Her long dark hair stirred in the slight wind and her eyes focused on nothing in particular.

At a distance, he hunted. The Alpha’s paws hit the ground quietly, and sharp, bright red eyes stood out in the darkness of the night, fixed on the girl. Sage incense and apples and the sultry scent of cold sweat and flesh lingered in it’s snout. Blood lingered on it’s paws.

Carefully, the ‘wolf approached. Instincts were caught between the need to killhuntavengedestroyevisceratetearapart and the need for familypackhomesafety. A growl left the Alpha, disturbing the silence in the woods. It’s eyes fixed on opening hazel ones.

The girl woke up slowly, and she took in her surroundings even slower. Her vision blurry, she could distinctly make out dark, glowing orbs. Not stars- they couldn’t be stars. The stars were above her and these were nearly her height.

Slowly, she came to, and when she finally did, she stood staring eye to eye with what had to be a monster for it was so large.

She froze, her blood beginning to run cold in her body. She didn’t know if it was fear or the temperature outside. She was frozen in her spot, her eyes not even moving. They continued to stay fixed as the monster stalked towards her at a slow and steady pace.

There was nothing she could do as what could only be impending doom approached her.

This had to be a nightmare. She couldn’t be here. She was asleep. In her bed at home, surrounded by pillows and the occasional stuffed animal she still kept for nostalgic reasons. Her heart was beating nearly as fast as a hummingbird’s and it took all the will she had to close her eyes.

“This isn’t real,” she whispered.

All she could hear was her own breathing. The monster, so silent, continued to stalk towards her though she couldn’t see that anymore.

Wake up. Please. Wake up now.

“Oh my God!” a familiar masculine voice sounded through the air, and Holly’s eyes snapped open just in time to see the monster leap through the air and pounce on someone who had been standing behind her and to the left a little.

Holly spun around, watching in horror as the snout opened to reveal the sharpest teeth she’d ever seen. They closed down around the skin of the boy’s hip, and he let out a scream.


End file.
